


Turning Something Bad into Something Good

by WhyIsThisSoHardToChoose



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyIsThisSoHardToChoose/pseuds/WhyIsThisSoHardToChoose
Summary: Nico doesn't care what she has to do to get this guy to leave, she will do anything. Even kiss the really pretty girl she has a crush on.





	Turning Something Bad into Something Good

Nico P.O.V. 

“REPENT ALL! FOR YOU ARE ON THE PATH TO HELL!”

“Hey buddy with you coming onto this campus I pay an obscene amount of money to attend weekly I already am in hell!”

“God will smite you down for your insolence! I used to be like you but look at me now, I’m on my way to heaven. You still have time. REPENT NOW WHILE YOU STILL CAN!”

“Jesus dude do you have to YELL EVERYTHING?”

“Alright Nico, I’m not going to let you be late to class because you got distracted yelling at an extremist about Wiccan stuff and repenting. Now come on before you really do miss class.” Rolling my eyes at Alex I let myself start being dragged away.

“I’m just getting started man, don’t worry I’ll be back. Right now I have class to go to though because I'm actually doing something with my life unlike you.”

“Helping the wayward youth is a worthy cause in God's eyes.”

“More like harass people just trying to go about their day!” I feel Alex fully grab my arm to really make me go to class now. 

“Do you really have to do this every time someone comes onto campus with their stupid close minded opinions? Doesn’t it get tiring?”

“I’m just trying to make him so annoyed that he never comes back because I like to not be annoyed on a regular weekly schedule. So yes I do have to do it every time. Thanks for asking.” Smiling sarcastically up at him I reach up and pat his face almost like a slap. 

“Now I have to go Alex, don’t you know I have class now?” Turning away from him I walk into the building we just reached. Groaning to myself I start walking up the stairs to get the the third floor where my human evolution class is. Walking in I go to my unofficial assigned seat and continue to think of ways that I can annoy that moron enough that he will leave for at least a few weeks if not longer. 

“Hey Nico! How is your day going?” I start smiling instantly, I can’t help it. The blonde haired blue eyed goddess is one of my best friends who I have a giant crush on. It’s kind of weird since I only met her a few weeks ago at the start of this semester in this class, but we instantly clicked and became best friends. Looking up I start to answer but my mouth can’t form words. Paired with incredibly short jean shorts is a crop top tank top, and while usually that wouldn’t be enough to make me speechless what was on the top was. There printed boldly on this otherwise white shirt was the saying “Love Wins”. Now I knew Karolina at least was an ally if the rainbow pin on her backpack was anything to go by. Or she was just a happy person who loved rainbows. Either way I didn’t want to get my hopes up if she was straight. I may be bi disaster, but even I’m smart enough to not crush on the straight girl. Before I can stop myself I start talking.

“Hey Karolina my day is alright, except for that freak outside telling everyone they are going to hell. Hey are you a lesbian?” Instantly I want to take the words back but I can’t instead all I can do is blush a bright red very visible on my pale face and hope she does not take offense to my inability to function around her.

“Um yeah I am actually. Thanks for asking.” Thankfully she laughs off my awkward question. I am reminded once again how she is a literal angel, and once again find myself wondering why she is friends with me. 

“That’s cool, I wasn’t asking so I could judge you. I just saw your shirt and I know you have some rainbow pins and stuff on your backpack and I just asked. I’m totally not homophobic by the way. I’m definitely too bi for that. You know not that bi people can’t be judgy or anything but I’m not. Ok you know what I’m going to stop talking now.” This time she actually full on laughs. And I can’t help but laugh with her because she just sounds so happy it’s infectious.

“Well don’t worry Nico, I never thought you were judging me. Also I knew you weren’t straight but at the same time I wasn’t sure so thanks for clarifying.”

“Yeah no problem anytime you need clarification on anything, my sexuality included, just ask me.” Oh my god why am I so awkward? Why can I never have a normal conversation with pretty girls?

“Oh is that so? I’ll have to keep that in mind.” She smirks at me and right when I’m about to respond, with what I have no idea, I’m saved by our professor coming in and staring class. Thankfully it is the day right after an exam and enough people did bad enough that she is going to go over what went wrong so I don’t really have to pay attention. This exam Karolina and I studied for which I thought would have made it worse for me because I would have gotten distracted but I actually did really well. Karolina however it seems did not do as well because she is paying very close attention to everything being re explained. Even better, now I won't be distracted passing notes with her and I can focus on what I am going to do to the douche bag.

I spend the whole class imagining his face while I start chanting at him. Sometimes I even imagine making Alex help me by getting some chalk and drawing random shapes boxing that guy in where he stands. I can definitely do that but I just don’t know if it will be enough. Looking up my eyes drift over to Karolina. My heart stops and my mind races. No I can’t do that. I may have said enough random things that she already thinks I’m crazy but that’s too much, even for me. But I can’t help keep thinking about it. Even if that doesn’t work to make him leave it would still be a win for me. I could still do the chanting and stuff too just to make sure he really felt unwanted. But can I really ask that of Karolina?

“Hey what are you thinking about? You have been staring at me the past few minutes and when she just ended class you didn’t even move.” “Oh god it’s happening again I can feel the word vomit rising up and I know I can’t stop it.

“Ok so you might think I’m crazy but you remember how I said there was some guy outside yelling at everyone? Well I really want to piss him off and try to make him leave and I think I might have an idea but I need your help and it's going to be a really weird request.”

“Hey just ask me. Those guys annoy me just as much as they annoy you. I’ll always help you.”

“Well I’m glad you said that. Anyway plan B is to draw a pentagram and other shapes around him while chanting.” She starts laughing immediately but still waits for me to explain what plan A is.

“And alright I probably sound crazy but plan A is to go up to him and I kiss you until he shuts up.” She stops laughing and starts blushing. Oh no she thinks I’m crazy, she has to. 

“I mean you totally don’t have to I can definitely just make plan B my one and only plan. Don’t worry about it, please forget I said anything.” She reaches out and grabs my shoulders.

“Hey slow down. I’ll do it, I was just kind of surprised. I did not expect that to be your plan. But I’m totally down for anything to piss off homophobes. When do you want to do this?” I slowly inhale to help calm my nerves and start to get up and walk towards the door. 

“Why don’t we just go do it now so if it doesn’t work I can still have time for plan B?”

“Yeah ok lets go do this Nico.” With a sudden feeling of confidence I lead us both out of the building and towards our destination. With each step I had felt more and more anxious but also excited. I was going to kiss Karolina! I mean yes it was to piss off a homophobe but still. I was going to kiss the girl that I really truly liked, more than I’ve ever liked anyone else before. 

“Oh god you are back again and you brought a new friend. And look at her shirt. So disgraceful, did you bring her here so she can learn about what she needs to do to repent?”

No asshole I brought her here so we can show you what is ok and that by being so close minded you are going to be the one going to hell.” Then before I could lose my confidence I turned to Karolina, put my hand on her neck, went on toes as high up as I could get, and kissed her. I could faintly hear the guy start yelling at us but it didn’t matter. All that mattered was that I was kissing Karolina and she was kissing back. It felt amazing, my body felt like it was burning in the best way ever. I never wanted it to end. 

All of a sudden in the back of my mind I realized I heard cheering. Slowly I pulled away from the best kiss I’d ever had and looked around. All around us were people cheering and clapping. People I had never seen before in my life formed a circle around us so that the homophobic guy yelling couldn’t get to us, I can see him yelling and spitting at us but people are holding him back and calling the campus police. I guess I underestimated how mad he would get. 

I look at Karolina and see her dazedly opening her eyes. Her face is pink and it looks so adorable. She opens her mouth to speak but before she can campus police arrives. To diffuse the situation they escort the guy away from us and off of campus. Well looks like plan A worked and we won't have to worry about plan B anymore.

“Wow Nico that was incredible. You are incredible. We should definitely do that again sometime but maybe after I take you on a date. I have been wanting to ask you this for a while, will you go out with me?” She looks so shy and hopeful, biting her bottom lip. Nodding my head forcefully I smile at her.

“Yes, of course I will.” Looks like plan A did work indeed. Better than I could have hoped for.

**Author's Note:**

> Really liked this idea I got, but not super happy about how it came out. That's just because I suck at writing though. Think this is definitely my longest one yet. Also really hate the title, probably no one will read this because I suck at summaries and titles. Hope you liked it, let me know your thoughts.


End file.
